Mi relato con Black
by nallemit
Summary: Esta historia es un resumen de mi vida en Hogwarts y después de, con este Sirius.


Hola!

Esta historia no es tan historia es un one-shot que con esto da pie ahora si a la historia original, pero con esto es algo así como información relevante. Espero que les guste y no me cuelguen del árbol más grande.

Todos los personajes no son míos son de la reina J. K. Rowling los no conocidos son míos.

* * *

Mi vida con Sirius Black

Nombre Completo: Nallely Patricia Oldman Murray

Otros Nombres: Nalle o Paty (De preferencia Nalle)

Nombre de Casada: Nallely Black

Cumpleaños: 2 de Marzo

Linaje: Mestiza

Padre: Gary Oldman

Madre: Alexa Murray

Color de Ojos: Cafés claros

Color de Cabello: Castaño Claro

Casa de Hogwarts: Gryffindor

Materias Favoritas: Pociones, Transformaciones, DCAO, Encantamientos, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Runas Antiguas, Astronomía.

Distinciones: Ninguna me encantaba estar metida en problemas.

Varita: De caoba, veintiséis centímetros, flexible, el núcleo es de nervios de corazón de dragón.

Edad: 24 Años

Afiliaciones: Orden del Fénix, club de Duelo y equipo de Quidditch posición cazadora, Departamento de Aurores.

Patronus: Pegaso

Boggart: El beso de los Dementores!

El Relato:

Yo conocí a Sirius en Hogwarts, yo iba en tercer año y el en Sexto era muy arrogante y creído, siempre anda por los pasillos con sus tres amigos James Potter, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettegrew (no me acuerdo bien de su apellido no era tan importante para mi ese tipo) y siempre andaban juntos de un lado a otro dándose aires de grandeza. Siempre me lo topaba en todos lados ya que estaba en la misma casa que el, pero no le daba importancia, no niego que no era guapo tenia un muy buen cuerpo dado que estaba en el equipo de Quidditch y tenia unos hermosos ojos, la verdad me volvía loca pero nunca lo llegue a demostrar ya que el era un mujeriego todo un don Juan y pues no quería ser una mas de su lista.

Pasaron los años y el salió de Hogwarts y pues yo seguía con mis estudios, todo tranquilo bueno ni tanto ya que vivía metida en problemas. Me decían que parecía que los Merodeadores dejaron a una suplente en el colegio y eso me alagaba mucho y me gustaba, no lo podía negar. Pero nada que ver ya que no les hable mucho a ellos.

Pasaron los años y decidí meterme al departamento de Aurores me agradaba muchísimo ese trabajo era exacto para mi. Al entrar en el me tope con la sorpresa que unos de los jefes que estaba ahí era Black, no podía creerlo que después de tanto tiempo llegara a encontrarlo ahí. Me entere que se había casado como 4 veces y me dije "Por Merlín sigue igual de Don Juan" pero como me dije aquella ves no quería ser una mas de su lista.

Pasaron los meses y si me aceptaron en el Departamento estaba súper feliz de poder ser parte de ahí. Pero se me quito la felicidad al enterarme que mi jefe iba a ser Sirius "no puede ser, así menos me voy a poder sacármelo de la mente y menos teniéndolo de jefe" me dije, pero podía lograrlo si me mantenía ocupada. Al pasar los días me entere que el había hablado para que yo estuviera con el en una misión, era estar con el todo los minutos, todas las horas, todos los días del mes por un año para aparentar que éramos esposos por que teníamos que vigilar a unos mortífagos y fue tan impactante la noticia cuando me dijeron sobre esa misión. No la quería aceptar pero no me quedo de otra...

- Oye preciosa, te digo algo – me hablo casi al oído  
- Dime - conteste tajante y algo tensa.  
- Siempre me acuerdo de ti, de como eras en la escuela, siempre te observaba - no podía creerlo eso era tan impresionante  
- Enserio - dije al momento de voltear ya que le estaba dando la espalda y al voltear me tope con sus hermosos ojos azules muy cerca mio - em em  
- Te ves tan hermosa así de cerca - fue lo ultimo que me dijo y me dio un beso que nunca olvidare n toda mi vida - Te amo preciosa - me dijo y caí a sus pies

Pasaron los años y me propuso matrimonio fueron tan felices esos días, fui la mujer mas feliz de toda la tierra.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y en unos momentos más subiré ahora si la historia completa de estos dos personajes :D

Besos sabor a Black!


End file.
